This invention relates to providing a system for improved storage of canes and crutches, particularly in conjunction with motorized wheelchair-scooters.
Typically, a disabled person who requires the assistance of crutches or a cane has a need to store these items when they are utilizing a motorized wheelchair-scooter, such as may be found in many retail stores and grocery stores. The motorized wheelchair-scooters allow for the disabled person to be seated and have mobility while shopping. At the present time, it is customary that canes or crutches are left at a service desk or carried along on the motorized wheelchair-scooter with great difficulty. In some cases, a bag may be attached to the back of the chair portion to accommodate holding the crutches or cane; however, use of such bags requires lifting the crutches or cane to a height of several feet, which may be difficult or impossible for the disabled person to accomplish.
A primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide a system for holding crutches and canes on a motorized wheelchair-scooter. It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide such a system which is easy to use and which requires only minimal lifting of the crutches or cane off of the ground for storage in the holder. Yet another object and feature of the present invention is to provide such a system which provides for an adjustable crutch holder accommodating storage of crutches regardless of the angle of attachment of the holder to the motorized wheelchair-scooter or the slope of the wheelchair seat-back; this adjustability provides an advantage in that the crutches will not hit the user in the head while seated or while using a motorized wheelchair-scooter with a swiveling seat.
A further primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide such a system which is efficient, inexpensive, and handy. Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following descriptions.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a holder system, for holding a lower portion of a walking assistor, having one lower leg, structured and arranged to attach to a rear substantially-vertical surface portion of a motorized wheelchair-scooter, having a seat, of the type used to transport a disabled person, comprising, in combination: at least one holder, having an upper aperture, structured and arranged to hold at least one such lower portion of at least one such lower leg; and an attachment structured and arranged to attach such holder to the rear substantially-vertical surface portion of the motorized wheelchair-scooter; wherein such holder system is structured and arranged so that such upper aperture, when attached to the motorized wheelchair-scooter, has a height lower than a seat of the motorized wheelchair-scooter. It also provides such a system further comprising an adjuster structured and arranged to adjust an angle of such holder when attached to the rear substantially-vertical surface portion of the motorized wheelchair-scooter. And, it provides such a system wherein such at least one holder comprises at least two holders, having at least two upper apertures, each such upper aperture being structured and arranged to receive at least one such lower portion of at least one such walking assistor. It also provides such a system wherein such holder further comprises at least one substantially round cylindrical receiver.
Further, it provides such a system wherein such upper aperture, when attached to the motorized wheelchair-scooter, has a height less than about one and one-half feet above the ground. And, it provides such a system wherein such at least two holders comprise: at least two upper respective apertures and at least two respective lower apertures, at least two respective bottoms structured and arranged to block, respectively, such at least two lower apertures such that the walking assistors cannot fall through such lower apertures when held by such upper apertures; and a drain in each of such at least two bottoms structured and arranged to allow liquids to pass through such bottoms. Still further, it provides such a system wherein such holder is substantially rigid. And, it provides such a system wherein such adjuster comprises an adjustment range from about vertical to about 45 degrees upward and outward.
Even further, it provides such a system wherein such attachment further comprises a mechanical attachment comprising at least two screws structured and arranged to connect such holder to such rear substantially-vertical surface portion of the motorized wheelchair-scooter. It also provides such a system wherein such adjuster further comprises: a bolt attachment on a side of at least one holder; and at least one slot located adjacent such side of such at least one holder, each such slot being structured and arranged to cooperate with one such bolt attachment on such side of such holder. And, it provides such a system further comprising a motorized wheelchair-scooter having a seat and attached with such holder.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a holder system, for holding a lower portion of a walking assistor, having one lower leg, structured and arranged to attach to a rear substantially-vertical surface portion of a motorized wheelchair-scooter having a seat, of the type used to transport a disabled person, comprising, in combination: at least one holder, having an upper aperture, structured and arranged to hold at least one such lower portion of at least one such lower leg; an attachment structured and arranged to attach such holder to the rear substantially-vertical surface portion of the motorized wheelchair-scooter; and an adjuster structured and arranged to adjust an angle of such holder when attached to the rear substantially-vertical surface portion of the motorized wheelchair-scooter.
Additionally, it provides such a system wherein such adjuster further comprises: a bolt attachment on a side of at least one holder; at least one slot located adjacent such side of such at least one holder, each such slot being structured and arranged to cooperate with one such bolt attachment on such side of such holder; and an adjustment range from about vertical to about 45 degrees upward and outward; and wherein such adjustment is set at about 40 degrees. Moreover, it provides such a system wherein such at least one holder comprises at least two holders, having at least two upper apertures, each such upper aperture being structured and arranged to receive at least one such lower portion of at least one such walking assistor. And, it provides such a system wherein such holder further comprises at least one substantially round cylindrical receiver. Also, it provides such a system wherein such holder further comprises at least one cane receiver structured and arranged to hold at least one cane at a fixed angle of about a 20-degree angle upward and outward from vertical. And, it provides such a system further comprising a motorized wheelchair-scooter having a seat and attached with such holder.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a holder system for holding a lower portion of a walking assistor having one lower leg structured and arranged to attach to a rear substantially-vertical surface portion of a motorized wheelchair-scooter having a seat, of the type used to transport a disabled person, comprising, in combination: a first cylindrical receiver; a left end structured and arranged to attach to the rear substantially-vertical surface portion of a motorized wheelchair-scooter and to such first cylindrical receiver; a second cylindrical receiver; a cane-holder portion structured and arranged to attach to such first and second cylindrical receivers and comprising a cane-holder; and a right end structured and arranged to attach to the rear substantially-vertical surface portion of a motorized wheelchair-scooter and to such second cylindrical receiver. It also provides such a system further comprising a set of adjusters structured and arranged to adjust an angle of at least one such cylindrical receiver from about vertical to about 45 degrees upward and outward.